sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Murs for President
[ AllMusic] | rev5 = Entertainment Weekly | rev5Score = BEntertainment Weekly | rev3 = ChartAttack | rev3Score = ChartAttack | rev4 = DJBooth.net | rev4Score = DJBooth.net | rev6 = Okayplayer | rev6Score = 82/100Okayplayer | rev7 = RapReviews.com | rev7Score = RapReviews.com | rev2 = The A.V. Club | rev2Score = (B)The A.V. Club | rev9 = Spin | rev9Score = Spin | rev8 = Robert Christgau | rev8score= Robert Christgau }} Murs for President is the sixth studio album by American emcee MURS. The album was released on September 30, 2008 under Warner Bros. Records, making this his only album to date to be released under a major label. Release The album debuted at No. 45 on Billboard 200 and No. 11 on Rap Albums, with 12,000 copies sold in its first week. It has sold 58,000 copies in the United States as of May 2015. Track listing Unless otherwise noted, Information is based on Liner NotesMurs. “Murs for President” (Album notes). Warner Bros. Records. 2008. ;Sample Credits *”I'm Innocent” samples “Innocent ‘Til Proven Guilty” (performed) by Honey Cone. *”Lookin' Fly” samples “The Green Hornet Theme” by Al Hirt. *”Can It Be” samples “I Wanna Be Where You Are” by Michael JacksonFunkWorm. “Hip Hop Artists...Michael Jackson”. Ihh. 26 June 2009. http://www.indiehiphop.net/hip-hop-artists-who-sampled-michael-jackson/ *”Everything” samples “I’ll Take Everything” by James Blunt. *”Think You Know Me” samples “Moment of Truth” by The Originals. *”Me and This Jawn” samples “For the Love of You” by The Isley Brothers. *”Love and Appreciate II” samples “Now It’s Time to Say Goodbye” by Freda Payne. *”Break Up (The OJ Song)” samples “Charlene” by Anthony Hamilton. *”Breakthrough” samples “Just Once” by The Main Ingredient. ;Note While the “I Wanna Be” Sample is credited to The Jackson 5 in the Liner Notes, the sampled song was actually performed by Michael Jackson. Personnel Information is based on the Album’s Liner notes *Murs - Rap Vocals (1-9, 11-15, Lead on 10), Executive Producer *9th Wonder - Recording Engineer (12) *Christopher Avery - Recording Engineer (7-8, 10-11) *Calvin Bailiff - Recording Engineer (2, 15) *Ted “Wild Animals” Chung - Audio Mixing (1), Executive Producer *Aaron Dahl - Audio Mixing (2, 4-5, 8, 10-12, 14-15), Assistant Engineer (7) *DJ Quik - DJ Scratches (4), Audio Mixing (2, 4-5, 7-15) *Dylan Dresdow - Audio Mixing (3) *Carlitta Durand - Additional Vocals (15) *Kosta Elchev - Recording Engineer (4-6) *Evan Eneman - Additional Vocals (1) *Latonya “Tone Trezure” Givens - Background Vocals (10) *Chucc Hamilton - Additional Keyboards (9) *Chris Jackson - Recording Engineer (9) *Justin Keitt - Keyboards (1) *Padraic Kerin - Recording Engineer (3) *Khizman - Additional Lead Vocals (10) *Kokane - Additional Vocals (8) *Shvona Lavette - Additional Vocals (1) *Robert “Bubby” Lewis - Bass played by (4) *Victor Manzano - Recording Engineer (1, 14) *Terrace Martin - Recording Engineer (9, 13) *Steven Mudd - Assistant Engineer (3) *Sebastian Nova - Assistant Engineer (3) *Russell “Double R” Rededux - Executive Producer *Sukari Reid-Glenn - Flute (4) *Terrence “Scar” Smith - Additional Vocals (13) *LaToiya Williams - Additional Vocals (9) Charts Music videos * Better Than the Best * Lookin' Fly * Can It Be (Half a Million Dollars and 18 Months Later) * Me and This Jawn * A Part of Me * Break Up (The OJ Song) * The Science * Road Is My Religion MURS Administration MURS Administration is a mockumentary movie about MURS running for the President of Hip-Hop. In the movie he is opposed for the presidency by Swaggerty and Eniggama. The film runs for 27:00, and contains strong language and nudity. References External links * * [http://www.warnerbrosrecords.com/artists/murs MURS artist page] at Warner Bros. Records Category:2008 albums Category:Murs (rapper) albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Nottz Category:Albums produced by 9th Wonder Category:Albums produced by Terrace Martin Category:Albums produced by DJ Quik Category:Albums produced by Scoop DeVille